End of the War In Megaville
by Thunderstarwarp
Summary: Continuing the Alt ending of WAR IN MEGAVILLE. The four last survivors of the entire planet are trying to retake their planet back from the one force that ended the Earthling race. Has a high probablity of DexterxBlossom and OCxOC
1. Prologue

End of War in Megaville

(Alternate Story)

By: Thunderstarwarp

**Prologue**

Taking place at the end of my previous Fan Fiction called _WAR IN MEGAVILLE_. The only difference between this one and the other ones is this is taking place after _WAR IN MEGAVILLE_ is that this one takes place after the alternant ending not the original ending. If you haven't read _WAR IN MEGAVILLE _then you won't understand anything that happened in this. Even if you just read the alternate ending for it at the end of the story you still wouldn't understand most of it! But if you had I will give a quick synopsis of the alternant ending.

Well in the war Blossom, Dexter, and Matthew escaped from General Grievous because they couldn't beat him (Okay Grievous wasn't so confident and took the battle seriously this time). With that they escaped and hoped they would get a second chance.

On the other side of North America, Starscream was actually obliterated with the super null laser cannon. In the process the Deceptibots killed Buttercup and Bubbles. With that taken care of Sunstorm made his way to conquer Earth. Shortly after Grievous' droid army and the Dark Star Council was able to defeat the Autobots, Deceptibots, and eventually the Decepticons. Blossom, Dexter, and Matthew at this time did a second attempt in stopping Grievous but again they failed and went into hiding (In which they found Sarah also hiding).

Not long after General Grievous' droid army defeated and conquered the United States, China, France, Russia, Australia, North Korea, and all the other world powers. With the greatest threats out of the way he made his way on taking over the entire planet. While doing that he was also trying to wipe out the entire human Earthling race. After he was convinced he wiped out all the human life on Earth he started his search for his prize…all of Earth's natural resources.

With that Blossom, Dexter, Matthew, and Sarah went into hiding avoiding Grievous' droid army. They eventually separated so they would be harder to find the others if they were found. Blossom and Dexter stayed together and Matthew and Sarah stayed together. With this they just wait and hope that they or someone would destroy General Grievous and his droid army.


	2. Grievous vs Bell

**Chapter 1** Grievous vs. Bell

Grievous was standing looking out a large window overlooking his droids mining and stealing the natural resources in the south eastern part of the land once known as the United States in his hover cruiser. The whole time Grievous was laughing to himself on how he conquered this so called "superpower". How he wished that the other planets were just as divided as this one was.

Grievous then turned his head to a nearby computer console to check on the status on his droids production. It showed that they were a little behind schedule but unlike every other day, it didn't bother him. He was just proud of himself on such a victory. But unlike other evil general commanders, Grievous couldn't take all the credit. He had to hand it Dr. X and the Dark Star Council. If it wasn't for them he'd probably not have won the war, or at least not as swift. With that in mind he remembered there deal. Grievous would be given the resources he needed and a place to store his droids and he'd have to conquer the universe with a partner. Now Grievous was going to hold his end of the bargain but what concerned him was if Dr. X and the others would keep theirs. He has been betrayed before and this really why he questioned joining forces with them. But nonetheless he was going to go along with whatever Dr. X and the others come up with but he was going to keep an eye on them.

_-------In a hallway inside the Cruiser--------_

Bell was walking down the hallway ready to do as her father told her…kill General Grievous. The white powerpuff had no problem doing this act and was actually excited to do this. She never liked General Grievous even when she made the proposition to him. How she wished she killed him when she had the chance…several chances actually. But she didn't know him then and her father stopped her the second time but that wasn't important.

The plan wasn't going as her father expected. Dr. X was sure that Grievous would fail to take over Earth with him army. But it seems he and the others under estimated the cyborg general's intelligence and power. But that was soon to go as she was going to kill and get rid of the droid general and continue her father's dream.

She then approached the door in which she knew Grievous was in. The metal sliding door was open with light coming from it. She peeked in and saw Grievous looking out the window not paying any attention to her. She grinned as her eyes grew red ready to fire and kill Grievous.  
_Perfect, I guess the droid general is not as smart as we thought_

She then jumped into the room and fired her laser eyes at the droid commander. Grievous simply moved to the side and avoid her attack as the lasers missed him. She stood in surprise that Grievous reacted so quickly.

The droid general turned to her and said "Pathetic!" he then took off his green cape and continued "You're all so predictable. You don't even know how to mask your presents. And you're one of the superpowered humans…even more disgraceful!"

Bell growled angrily but then said in an evil confident tone "No matter. I was looking forward in killing you like this anyway."

Grievous made a short laugh and said "You're so confident that you can defeat me. You don't know how much you weakened yourself." He then placed his hands on his belt and grabbed two lightsabers.

"I will admit you are smart. Smarter than my dad thought you were but if you really think that you can stop me. Than you are the foolish one." Bell said ready to fly toward him.

Grievous ignited a blue and green lightsaber, laughed, got in a stance spreading his arms out and said "If you wish to kill me as you claim then attack, white human!"

Bell flew toward Grievous in attempt to do a head on attack. Grievous jumped to the side rolled and then got up and went back into stance. She then fired her laser eyes at him in which he dodged by rolling toward her. He then attempted slash her but she flew back avoiding the attack. She attempted to uppercut him. But Grievous was too fast and moved to the side. Then by using his claws on his feet he grabbed Bell's leg, pulled her down on the ground, then did a flip in the air and slammed her back on the ground. Bell was slightly disoriented from Grievous' attack. He then grabbed her by the neck and put her neck to his face.

"Pathetic! And I thought the American Jedi was an inexperience fighter. But no matter, he is dead and so is the rest of the Earthling race. Now child prepare yourself…for you are about to leave this world."

Bell got out of her delusional state and saw Grievous was about to kill her. With that in her head she kicked Grievous in the lower part of his head. Grievous let go of her and fell back a few steps. Bell was now free attacked Grievous but punching him in the chest and fell back a few feet landing on his back.

"You need to stop your monologues." Bell said in her usual childish innocent tone.

Grievous made no response to her insult and just got back up and got back into stance. Bell then gave an evil grin and flew toward him again. He ducked as she flew over him. After she did Grievous kneeled and swung his lightsaber across her back as blood sprayed across her back. He then grabbed the back of her neck and threw her into the wall. Grievous laughed as he walked toward her sure that the fight was over.

Bell looked up and saw Grievous walking toward her with his lightsabers. She growled and she wasn't going to die by him.

"Insolent Earthling, did you really think that you could stop General Grievous? If you did then you are the greatest fool this planet has come a crossed. But I just want you to know…that I have been aware of your back stabbing scheme since the end of the war with the Transformers. As I stated earlier…you don't know how to mask your presents. Even when it is a secret of me, now prepare to die!" Grievous then raised his lightsaber ready to kill her.

Just then Bell screamed as loud as she could as white energy started to surround her and the saber slash started to heal. Grievous took a step back and watched in both surprise and intrigued but amazingly not scared. Her eyes turned blank white as all around her turned a few shades whiter. She pulled her self out of the wall and flouted toward Grievous. She flouted there with the white energy still surrounding her.

"Prepare to die General Grievous." Bell yelled charging her hands with white energy.

Grievous laughed even louder than the other times which puzzled her. Grievous then said to her "You have my full attention. You should be proud. But I General Grievous has a form that I have recently discovered and I am sure not even in your super powered form…you can't stop me."

Bell let out a quick giggle at Grievous confidence. It was obvious to her that Grievous was trying to make her still fear him. But that strategy wasn't going to work on her.

Grievous jumped back kneeled as he landed back on the ground and yelled "NOW! FEEL THE TRUE POWER OF THE FORCE!"

Grievous then started to grow red all around him. His eyes turned to nothing but blood red and glowed. Red electricity started to spark off from him as he screamed in both pain and confidence. Grievous then stood up as his blue and green lightsaber slowly turned red.

"NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" Grievous screamed running toward her at unbelievable speed.

Bell back away in fear as she did not expect this. Grievous lifted the two now red lightsabers and attempted to kill her but flew by him and punched him in the face but barely moved his head from it. Grievous instantly grabbed onto Bell's neck and sent a quick shock of electricity through her body. Bell wasn't able to break out of it as she struggled to get out of the electrifying grip. He then threw her back into the same wall. She growled as she rushed toward him.

She was finally able to punch him hard in the chest and then pick him up and threw him into the ground. She then dove toward him and punched him in the face.

At this point Grievous had all he could stand about her. With that in mind he kicked Bell off of himself and got back on his feet. He then rushed toward her and slashed her across her torso with one of the lightsabers.

She grabbed her wound and backed off. She then rushed toward him into attack again just using one hand in front of her.

Grievous then rushed toward but went to the side. As then were about to collide, Grievous grabbed on to Bell's arm forced it back to the direction he was going thus breaking her left arm. She screamed in pain from Grievous' maneuver as Grievous laughed and slammed her into the ground.

Bell was on the ground with tears in eyes trying not to cry in pain from her wounds and now a broken arm. The white energy around her vanished bringing her back to normal form. She looked up to see Grievous over her still in his super powered form.

Grievous picked her up by the neck and said "You are not worth to die by my blade anymore." With that he walked out of the room he was in and outside of the cruiser that was still driving over. "Say hello to your father in hell for me." He then laughed and let her go as she fell into sand in the deserted area.

Bell at that point fell unconscious as she hit the ground but her last thought was if her father was going to be able to stop Grievous now.


	3. A worthless Childhood

**Chapter 2** A worthless Childhood

Matthew was walking down an old city holding on to his laser sniper rifle looking around for survivors. All he could do was hope that the other American citizens (Hell, even illegal immigrants…not like it matters anymore) were still alive. All he could see was destroyed cities, occasional skeletons or half way decayed bodies, sometimes a dead transformer, and old U.S. military equipment and vehicles. The area around the city was desert like because of the war. The smell of smoke, death, and even gun fire was in the air everywhere. By now he was far from Megaville but he was soon to return to it so he could return to Sarah. He told her to stay just to make sure their hiding place was not discovered from Grievous' forces.

As he was walking he was kicking an old rock for about a mile he walked. This entire place made him want to puke. The smell was strong here and really he had enough of it. Occasionally, he would see a barley functioning battle droid and just shoot it out of revenge. By now he walked for a good fifteen miles. And so many things kept going through is head like how he could've changed everything. But he knew he tried to stop this but he was obliviously not doing all he could do.

He then looked up at one of the buildings still intact which caught his attention. He stopped to look at it. It was a large hospital with many floors, windows, and lights. Power was out since Grievous probably took out the power station. As he looked up he saw one thing that was still intact which to him seamed symbolic…The large American flag on top was still in perfect shape…no holes, no cuts, it wasn't even faded.

Matthew dropped his sniper rifle as tears came from his eyes as he fell to his knees. And then he remembered what he promised before he became part of the SCA.

_---Flashback---_

Matthew was in a black room with many of the highest United States officials and representatives looking at him. At this time he was only eleven years old. Just then a light came from behind him. He turned to see it was a man taller than him. His light made a silhouette of him and when the door closed you could barely see him in the shadow.

The man walked up but was still unseen and said "Make your oath."

Matthew stood still and said "I, Matthew Thomas Moore, as a fully pledged American citizen, I swear to protect and represent the United States of America. As the Special Country Agents' agent representing this country, I will not affiliate myself with any Military faction unless so ordered. Even if my ties to the SCA are ever to be cut off, I will stay and protect the United States of America. I will do whatever means necessary to protect the United States. As a representative and protector of the USA, I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the United States of America, and to the Republic for which it stands, one nation, under God, indivisible, with liberty and Justice for all. I will give my life for the survival of the United States of America. I will do everything in my power to protect America's allies as if they were America itself. With this said I swear to God and the United States of America that I will do anything in my power to protect the United States of America and it to a better future."

_---End Flashback---_

He was still looking down on the ground still. He hated looking back in the past. Losing everything that really meant anything to him; his family, his life, and even his childhood.

He stood up grabbing his sniper rifle and wiping his eyes and continued on his way through the completely destroyed city.

Again he started to look back to his past again. He growled out of frustration in thinking it. So angry he took his sniper rifle and fired into the sky. After he fired the green laser he let out a long sigh.

It seemed so pointless to fight on. What if he, Sarah, Blossom, and Dexter really were the last humans on Earth? What was the point? Even if they did find a way to defeat General Grievous' droid army…then what? Procreation or repopulate the human race would only delay the inedible since there were only four of them. So what was he fighting for now? The United States or any country for that matter was gone now. Just about every human on Earth is dead. He had no one to protect or fight for anymore. There was nothing to live on for!

Again Matthew took his sniper rifle in the air fired several times in the air at nothing really. He took another sigh as he started to go through his mind once more.

_Matthew's POV_

What am I doing? Am I really that naive? Obviously, I am! I'm one out of four survivors of Earth! What am I doing looking for survivors! There aren't any!

STOP! What am I saying...I can't give up. What if there were other survivors out there? Then I am giving up all hope because that seems that way. No way! I'm a Roman Catholic American and neither one gives up!

_3__rd_

Matthew again fired his sniper rifle but this time he put it down after he fired. He knew he was running simply on 'what ifs' but to him that was all he needed to keep him going. So after getting over his revelation, he decided go through this area then head back to his underground facility back in Megaville.

He eventually left the old city but decided to continue on little more. He walked for about half a mile. As he continued to walk he started to think about his childhood. It was a pointless one now. His entire childhood was pointless and useless now. Ever since he was four years old he was in training to become one of the most powerful American agents that ever lived.

He learned every single form of military training that existed and created in the United States. He also learned codes for computers and learned many different languages. As he was in training he learned that he was able to do his special ability but refused to use it most of the time since he liked to be normal as possible. He also learned how to use several types of guns and even sword fencing. Eventually he learned enough, he made his own primary weapons. He created the first and only 9mm laser gun making it fairly powerful compared to other SCA agents created weapons. He also made his electric retractable titanium sword. Although this consider mediocre compared other SCA agents swords. All and all he didn't have much of a childhood. Everything mentioned was his childhood. Despite this he didn't mind it because he later became a patriot of the United States because he saw how good he had it compared to others around the world. The only thing he did that was unique compared to the other SCA agents' is that he found religion. He researched all the religions and willingly chose to become Roman Catholic.

Now being sixteen and looking back on this he felt like his life was pointless now. Not only that, he felt like a liar. He swore he would give his life if necessary to save the United States and he failed to even do that.

Matthew sighed as he continued on his way after doing all this thinking. He continued and still found no one. With that he turned back, as he did he hit something on the ground that was under the sand with his foot. He kneeled down to see that it was someone under the sand. He brushed off the sand to see a severally injured young girl. She had white hair and was wearing white clothes with a black line in the mid section.

He saw that she was still breathing. She was bleeding on her torso, her left arm was some what disfigured and had other minor injuries. If Matthew didn't know better he would say she was a white Powerpuff Girl. To some extent he was happy to see her but he was hoping to find group of people not just one. Nonetheless, he didn't complain and was happy to see at least one survivor besides the others.

Matthew went to pick her up but then her eyes were wide opened all of a sudden. Matthew took a step back surprised. She attempted to get up but only got to her knees.

"Uh, look let me help you out." Matthew said walking toward her.

She only growled as she started hover her self off the ground with her powers.

"Whoa? Maybe you are a Powerpuff Girl." He said astonished taking another step back.

She only growled again as she started to fly toward him with her right fist out.

Almost like instinct, Matthew dodged it as he took the butt of the sniper rifle and hit her in the back of the neck. With that she fell unconscious.

Matthew rubbed his eyes and mumbled to himself "Great…well I least I found a survivor."


	4. End of the Dark Star Council

**Chapter 3** End of the Dark Star Council

An explosion opened the doors of Black Eden of the Dark Star Council's layer. All of the villains in the room turned to see a thin glowing red robot looking thing with electricity sparking off of him. Zim and Dr. X walked in closer to see what they were up against. Dr. X and Zim recognized him.

"What are you doing here?" Zim yelled from the sight of the figure.

"Grievous…what is the purpose of your intrusion?" Dr. X said in low voice surprised to see him.

Grievous made a low growl as he walked in slowly as sparks were flickering off of him.

"General What is with your new form? And where is Bell?" Dr. X said as Grievous stopped in the middle of the room.

"She is dead!" Grievous yelled walking slowly to him continued "I, General Grievous have know of your betrayal of me! And for that I am going to kill you!"

General Grievous then started to run at an extraordinary speed toward them. Zim went in front of him activating four robotic legs and two small laser cannons pointing at Grievous.

"Now you will truly feel the wrath of Zim!" Zim yelled firing the laser cannons straight down to Grievous.

The lasers went right through Grievous and the explosion on ground did nothing to him, not even the impact showed an affect. Grievous then jumped in the air and land on Zim clenching his feet on to Zim and ripped the laser cannons off his backpack. Zim tried to get off, but Grievous was able to remove Zim from his machine and landed with Grievous clenching Zim's neck. Zim squirmed trying to get out of Grievous's grip but it was unless. Grievous then took out an arm and electricity flew threw it and metal started to make shape. Then it his hand was a lightsaber and a red beam ignited when it finished forming. Grievous then stabbed Zim in the stomach and then pulled the saber up making him nearly cut in half on the floor as blood sprayed. The blood spay sizzled off of Grievous body.

Grievous walked up closer after killing Zim and wanted to get the rest. The green Kiajin ran toward Grievous and slashed him with his sword. Only sparks came out form Grievous and he then jumped in the air released all four of his arms and each one made a red lightsaber with the blade about ten feet long in length. He then clenched the lightsabers to his chest and when he got close enough he open his arms and cut the large kiajin creature into four pieces also killing him.

Grievous continued to walk toward Dr. X. Just then the bat like Kiajin went in front of him also taking out blades and attempted to kill him and was also unable to even hurt Grievous. All the other Kiajin creatures tried and were unable to stop Grievous. Samantha then went in front of Grievous and used her metal arm to attack Grievous but Grievous stopped the attack by using his hand easily stopping it. Grievous's arm then split and grabbed the lower part of her metal arm and easily broke it off. Then using all four arms again he ignited four normal sized lighsabers and cut her into four pieces.

Dr. X remained still as Grievous walked up to him slowly.

"So why have you turned on our deal?" Dr. X asked watching Grievous.

"What deal? You were only using me to see how powerful the superpowered humans were. You had no real intention of joining forces with me. I can tell that you have not held up your part." Grievous said in a low voice.

Dr. X and attempted to make him back off put was unable to because Grievous gripped his neck and clenched it. Then a red electric charge went through Dr. X's body. Grievous was watching Dr. X's death with no emotion. While still in an electric hold Grievous took out a lightsaber once again and slashed Dr. X in half.

As he dropped half the body of Dr. X, Grievous laughed loud and proud of his deed. Just then all the red energy around him slowly died away. He was exhausted from using it but was happy to say that he can now use the force…better than any Sith or Jedi.


	5. Alone in a safe place

Okay if anyone did not read WAR IN MEGAVILLE or at least the Alt Ending then you are really going to be asking questions.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4** Alone in a safe place…

Dexter was sitting in his chair over looking the monitors of outside. Dexter and Blossom have been underground for about half a year since Blossom and he have had to seek refuge in his lab. Shortly after Grievous took out all the other world powers and was about to focus all his firepower on the United States, Matthew told them that the rest of the team should separate in case one is to be found…not all hope was lost. Despite his plan Grievous still managed to conquer the United States and already having all the other world powers in his control, Grievous within a week conquered all of Earth with his impossibly massive droid army.

Dexter sighed still looking at the monitors of battle droids being manufactured, resources being taken, and the manufactured droids being shipped to other parts of the galaxy. Despite the sadden mood he was in he was thinking more about Blossom. She hasn't talked much recently. And she seemed to be ignoring him and everything around her. But despite this he couldn't blame her.

Not long ago before America was completely taken over, Blossom had received the news about her sisters being killed by Sunstorm and the other Transformers. And not long after she found out that the Professor -the closest thing to a father figure she had- was killed by droid invasion of the neighborhood. Losing Bubbles and Buttercup was bad enough but losing the last of her family destroyed her.

Dexter too lost the last of his family in the same invasion. He lost Dee Dee way before the war even started. He has to blame Mandark on that one. If it wasn't for Blossom; Dexter would be a very different person. But losing his parents also was hurting him. But since he has felt the guilt and pain of losing a loved one before he was able to accept it quicker than Blossom.

Getting over their lost was only one of the problems. Another problem was that they were stuck here. Going outside was way too dangerous but then again there wasn't much to go out and see anymore. But being stuck in the lab for about six months has being messing with both of their sanity. Being stuck in one place was slowly but surly driving their sanity away. Both of them really needed to find a way to keep their mind straight so they don't go insane.

This also made Dexter worried about Blossom. She too has going on the blink of her sanity. She almost committed suicide but fortunately Dexter stopped her before she could. All Dexter knew was that if Blossom did commit suicide and he didn't stop her…he him self would've taken his own life. Blossom was why Dexter hasn't lost his sanity yet. He knew he wasn't alone in this tragedy and if that stands he would be able to move on.

He was close to Blossom and it didn't take long for him to consider her one of his best and possibly now only friend. How he wished that they could take their relationship a step further but it was too late now because of the war and all.

With Blossom on his mind he decided he would go speak with her. They haven't talked for a few days now and he was getting concerned about her being alone for so long. He then left the computer he was at and walked to the other end of the lab.

_-----On the other side of the Lab------_

Blossom was lying on the floor starring at the ceiling trying to get everything in her mind clear. It was the first time in a long time that she hasn't cried from her loss. It took a few months but she finally was able to accept the loss of her family…and the whole world. She was still saddened by the whole thing about the war.

The thing that plagued her the most was that they all hid for the destruction. When they should have been risking their lives to save the world they were all hiding from Grievous's droid forces and Grievous himself. She felt like a coward and to some extent…a traitor. She was able to tell that Matthew when they were all hiding that he was feeling the same guilt she was.

All they did was stay in Matthew's government base underground from Grievous's forces and watched monitors of what was happening around was if they were watching a sci-fi tragedy movie. They watched as all countries military forces did their best and selflessly fought and gave their lives to save their nations. But the four of them just watched in horror and did nothing to help them the whole time.

Because of this feeling she was almost reconsidering taking her own live again, but was able to decide against after thinking it over. If there was even a fraction of a percentage of there being a way of stopping General Grievous and restart Earth she would want to be the one to help start it.

But the main reason was able to move on and decide against was because of Dexter. He has always been there for her and her sisters when they needed him. Through the hardest of times she has been through Dexter was always there for her. Even before the war…even before her ordeal with Mandark, Dexter has always been there for her. If it wasn't for Dexter she would still have a hard time adjusting to Megaville when they moved.

It didn't take long for her to consider Dexter her best friend and in the end it could have been something more. But because of the war and nearly the end of the human race that may not be possible anymore. She then let out a sad sigh and then sat up lying against the metal wall of Dexter's Laboratory.

Then out of nowhere Dexter came behind one of the machines that were in front of her. She let out a faint smile actually happy to see him. She really needed to see someone after being alone for so long.

Dexter returned the smile as she slid against the wall to get to her feet and said "Blossom, are you okay?"

"I've accepted it…I think. I'm still saddened by the whole thing." Blossom responded faintly turning her head away.

"I know it is hard…but as long as you can accept it you will be able to go on." Dexter explained.

Blossom turned back at him and again smiled but it was a little more visible this time and said "I know."

Dexter smiled back and asked "Do you think you can come with me or do you need more time to yourself?"

Blossom sighed and said "I'll come with you."

With that both Blossom and Dexter walked to the part of the lab where Dexter once was. On the way both were happy to see each side by side. They no longer had that alone feeling anymore. They had each other.

On the way Blossom asked "Have you heard anything from the other two?"

"No…we are waiting for the droid communications array to leave this area so we can communicate with out being intercepted."

Blossom just sighed and walked to the other end of the lab to see what was being shown on the monitors. Both of them just waited for whatever was to happen…just hoping it would be in their favor.


	6. Life After Death

**Chapter 5** Life after Death

Sarah Bethany Frances...expert SCA agent representative and protector of her home country France and recently sent to America to aid the American SCA agent. But doing it unwillingly because her home country forced her to become an agent (But that was no different from any of the other SCA agents). But she refuses to accept it as all other SCA agents have. She was no different from any other agent except for the fact she wanted to go back to her family and live a normal life. But in which was barely possible then and now impossible because of Grievous' victory of the War in Megaville. The whole thing with war sickened her. She hated this whole thing! Now she may be a pacifist but she wasn't dumb, she understood that as long as there is evil on this planet there would always be a need for guns and other arsenals for the good to defend themselves.

Currently, she was stuck in the U.S. government base that belonged to the American SCA agent or as he introduced himself…Matthew. She never knew why he blindly just told his real name to her when they first met. It wasn't very common for other SCA agents to know another SCA agents real name. They were just called by the country they represented. So other agents would just call her 'France' or they would call Matthew 'US agent' or 'The American' or as his closest acquaints called him 'US of A agent'. The only reason why he knew hers was because the French Com said her real name in front of him.

She stayed still sitting in the middle of the hanger of the US base. The seventeen year old government agent waited for Matthew to return…she was alone here. He left to go look for survivors…since the war was officially over as Grievous as the victor. She hoped he would be alright…after all he was the only one to really care for her and her only true friend. And it started with a lightsaber and forgiveness.

_Flashback_

Opened the door with her bow aiming at the intruder only to find Matthew with what seemed to look like a green laser sword. She lowered her bow and Matthew looked at her but continued to practice with the laser weapon.

Matthew then turned it off and looked at Sarah and said "Cool sword huh?"

Sarah remained silent not knowing what was making him happy or in control of himself.

"Look, I'm sorry about that incident earlier. I just don't like looking back in the past and think that I have it worse than everyone else or that they have it better than me." Matthew explained.

"But how did you let go?" Sarah asked sitting on the ground.

"You can say America adopted me. You see I lost my parents when I was about four years old. My mother worked for the CIA as an agent and me father worked for the founders of the SCA project but wasn't an actual agent." Matthew said reigniting his lightsaber and continued training with it. Sarah watched as he used and swung the laser sword around.

"So…What…uh-" Sarah was cut off by Matthew as he stopped training for a second and said "My mother was killed by several other country agents but I am unsure of the circumstances. As for my Father, he was one of the ones who were killed when the Italian SCA agent tried to get rid of the founders of the SCA project." Matthew said then sighing then continued to train with the lightsaber.

Sarah then asked "So then you underwent the training to become the SCA agent-"

She was cut off by Matthew "when my parents died that is correct."

Sarah felt guilty for everything she thought of him and everything she said.

"I'm sorry I didn't-" She was again cut off by Matthew saying

"Look no need, you didn't know; knowing me I would have more than likely would have done that same thing." Then after he said that to her Matthew felt that he had lifted his anger to never return.

He had kept it inside for so long he has forgotten what it was like to be without it. He would have to cover his past or fight out his anger but it would only be temporary. Now he felt that he had become a new person.

He then turned off the lightsaber and looked at Sarah pointing the saber handle to her and said. "Give it a try."

Sarah was able to tell that Matthew had changed from that moment a got up and took the saber. She was unsure how this was going to work. She pushed the button and watched the laser blade ignite from the handle. It was light, very versatile and easy to use. She started to train with as Matthew sat where she was before.

"When did America make this?" she asked swinging the lightsaber around

"America didn't. You see I fought some robot guy named General Grievous at the mayor office during the invasion. He used two of these and it looked like he had a belt full of them. He used that green one and a blue one. But he dropped it and you know I took it after he escaped." Matthew said sitting back.

Sarah continued to train with the lightsaber till Matthew said "I can understand if you would not want to answer this but uh… what is your background?"

She remained still but thought it to be fair since Matthew told her his story and she did want to know.

"I was five when it happened. It was my sister's birthday. I always wanted to see her happy because it made me happy. It was around noon I think. My mother came out with a cake and the presents and next we were going on a plane to London. Soon as Claire blew out the candles the French military came from the roof and through the door." She stated to swing the saber faster. "We couldn't get away. They kidnapped me and sister but she got away and I was taken and I was to be the SCA agent!" She yelled and then hit the saber into the ground and stopped.

She started to breathe hard but then started to relaxed.

"Feel better?" Matthew asked getting up.

Then she too felt that she had expelled all her anger and sadness inside of herself. Her inner depression and felt like her inside has just opened up.

"It worked for me when I told you. I was pretty sure it would work the same way for you." Matthew said taking the lightsaber and stated to walk away.

Sarah just then had grown a liking to Matthew as Matthew has just grown a liking to Sarah. Not in a relationship wise but as good friends. Neither of them had any real friends since they grew up as SCA agents. And since they were going to be living with each other from now on they might as well.

_Other Flashback_

Matthew and Sarah were at the end of the hanger as Matthew was lifting it to the ground using a remote so he could leave.

"American. Where are you going?" Sarah asked him as he was cocking his laser modified 50 cal sniper rifle.

"I'm going to go look for survivors." Matthew said as it was his duty and knew he had to do so.

"American, how…why? The scanners haven't found life five miles from here. Why would you want to go out further than that?"

"Sarah, I may have been a SCA agent but the United States trained me. And I swore an oath to this country and I broke once already" tears started to come from his eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Sarah as he continued "I swore I would do anything for this country's survival and I failed that…so I am going to do what I can do to help the last surviving Americans."

Sarah was now able to tell how devoted to his country Matthew really was. Even though there is no America or any other country he was still just as loyal to it was he was before.

"Then allow me to aid you American." She said walking next to him.

"No…this is my country…I lied to it…and it is something I must do alone. Besides" he turned to her as the small base finally got above ground as he continued "its best you stay here. If anything does happen to me at least then not all hope is lost and see if we get in contacted with the others."

After he made that statement he opened the large hanger door with the remote before throwing it to the side and jumping up into the deserted plain. The hanger before it started to close.

Before it closed completely she said quietly "Be careful…American."

_End Flashbacks_

At first she didn't want to admit it to her self but she cared for the American SCA agent. As much as she hated to admit it to herself she had cared for him. Despite his American Pride and her dislike for most Americans she started to grow fond of him. Mainly because he broke her out of her depression and became her only friend.

But because of the near extinction of the human race it may not matter. It's been a year since the war ended and she already grieved for her now lost forever family. She now knew the pain Matthew endured for the true loss of one's family.

_----Megaville----_

In the completely destroyed city of Megaville nothing seemed to be alive. The only thing that seemed to exist were dead people, dead transformers, destroyed battle droids, and destroyed buildings. But just because nothing seemed alive doesn't mean nothing lives. For on a building on the completely destroyed city was an orb that sparkled with light.

Just then it materialized to show the former Decepticon Air Commander in his Generation 1 armor but was transparent with his colors faded.

Starscream over looked the destroyed once great American city. He never liked the human civilizations but he had to admit that the American and other powerful countries cities were to be admired. But now he was depressed for like he feared…he was once again a ghost. The only good that came from being a ghost again was he got all his memories back, from the Micron Wars to the war for energy to his fourth death.

He noticed something after the war that he did not notice earlier -Grievous do intentionally or not- but he wondered if Grievous also attempted to take out all the transformers. Because if he did he may have succeeded because all the Autobots and Decepticons all over were killed, Autobot City was destroyed and the lunar base was also destroyed. As far as he could see all the transformers were extinct along with the humans.

He wasn't alone this time like he was all the other times he was a ghost. When he died by the super null laser cannon the two super powered humans were also killed by the Deceptibots. They shortly joined him after their death.

"Why must we just sit here and see all this!? Why do we have to stay here unlike everyone else who died?!" The ghost of Buttercup yelled after her sprit materialized to her former self landing next to Starscream with Bubbles not far from her.

The former Decepticon Air Commander turned only his head to the green human and said "It is not our time."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean! We are stuck here! Why can't we just move on! I mean did all souls that didn't go to heaven or hell either!"

"Primus or God as you call him didn't take us into All Spark or as you humans call it heaven because our purpose in life was not fulfilled."

Buttercup stood confused and asked "Then what is our purpose?"

The ghost transformer turned around looking down to her completely and said "I really don't know. I don't even know what my purpose is. But until we know what our purpose is we have to stay here."

"AND DO WHAT!" Buttercup yelled as loud as she could and then continued "If we don't even know what we are supposed to do then how are we supposed to fulfill our purpose in life!"

Starscream looked down at the small female human and said "I'm sorry but I don't know. I have died three times before and I always come back as a ghost for some reason."

"You have died before?" Bubbles asked walking behind her sister.

"Yes, I know just about everything we can do as ghosts…" Then a smirk went across his face and said "and some we couldn't when we were alive."

"What do you mean?"

Starscream's expression went back to normal and he turned away and said "It doesn't matter. All the advantages we have as ghosts are useless now. Grievous has conquered Earth and possibly Cybertron." He turned back to them.

"Then what about Blossom, Dexter and the Government agents? Didn't they die too? Why did they get to go?" Bubbles asked both Starscream and her sister.

"We don't know if they died or not. If they have died then I am sure we would be visited from them by now. So I am going to assume they are still alive."

Buttercup sighed walking toward the edge of the building and sitting down. After doing so she said "So…now what?"

Starscream walked next to the green human and said "We just exist…"

Bubbles sat on the other side of the building thinking about the last thing that happened before they all were killed.

_Flashback_

"Activate the Super Electric Null-Laser Cannon." Sunstorm ordered to Soundwave. Starscream stopped struggling and waited for his death to occur once again.

Buttercup and Bubbles came from space to see that they have landed. They could see Transformers outside of the ship with a large weapon. Then a loud humming sound and the large gun came out with a red light. They closed in and saw that Starscream was being held down in front of weapon.

"Star NO!" Buttercup yelled as she flew as fast as she could down to stop the blue transformer.

Starscream was in a large concentrated laser beam and electric was flowing through him. The two seekers holding him were destroyed instantly by the laser but Starscream was in agonizing pain. His armor started to melt around him as his optics cracked as his head started to melt all around him. He felt his internal systems and parts melting and cracking within him all within seconds. He couldn't scream in pain because his vocal controls were already melted within him. Before anyone could tell anything was happening to him he blew into pieces and the cannon obliterated what was left of him.

Both Bubbles and Buttercup were in petrified awe at what just happened to Starscream.

Sunstrom laughed and said "So much for joining forces with the humans Starscream!"

Buttercup growled and flew toward the yellow seeker with Bubbles behind her. Buttercup uppercut Sunstorm in the face, Bubbles came around the back punched through his arm. The two of them did other types of assaults to the yellow seeker.

Before the two could finish off Sunstorm two seekers came from behind and fired their laser rifles. The two powerpuffs went to attack them but out of nowhere a laser from the side hit Buttercup making her twirl toward the ground. The gun was fired by Soundwave.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled in concern for her sister. She flew down to go help her sister after she was shot. "Buttercup! Please don't be…"

Buttercup opened her eyes but she closed them quickly and said with a breath of air "Stop…them."

"But how? I need you Buttercup! I can't do it alone."

Just then a blue seeker came from behind the two and aimed at the two super powered humans. Bubbles turned her head to see them but the last thing she saw was a pink light and felt tremendous force hit her.

_End Flashback

* * *

_I hate ending chapters with Flashbacks but hey...what are you going to do? 


	7. The Power of a True American

Alright it's about freaking time! It took forever just to get this chapter up! Damn, usually I am better at that... Oh well. Anyway Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6** The Power of a True American

Matthew carried the young girl, possibly powerpuff girl in his arms. He put his laser sniper rifle on his back so he could carry her. He started his way back to his base so he could do whatever needed to be done to help her and so he could get back to Sarah.

While he was on his way back he started to think once again. But this time not so much about his past or the end of the world. But more about his friend Sarah, the beautiful blond, green eyed girl he was supposed to work with.

He has been with Sarah for about year and a half now ever since they were assigned to work together for reasons unknown…and are to remain unknown. Whether it was a way to make the United States and France closer allies or it was just a simple test for each country's trust he would never know. And in a way (even if the war happened or not) he really didn't care. But if it wasn't for the war he and Sarah probably would have never got along…probably. Despite this probable fact he would rather not have the war at all. Because all he gained from this war was a friend…his only friend.

Unfortunately, he was too stubborn to let it develop into anything more than that. He grew up without his family and he was convinced that he wasn't going to be a good father or husband or even convent boyfriend. He had nothing to offer anyway even if there wasn't a war. He was nothing more than a stereotypical American whose allegiance was solely to his country and his beliefs…nothing more.

Growing up without a family wasn't the only thing that made him not want to engage into a romantic relationship. He was a loner and he was too caring for the others feelings. He didn't want to risk actually starting a family and his kids growing up the way he did. He feared this simply because he wasn't the most liked SCA agent. (Simply because he was American).

Whether he had feeling beyond friendship for the former French SCA agent he didn't know. But he did not have any desire to do such things anyway. He cared for her a lot…but don't friends do that? He would do anything for her…but don't true friends do that too?

He sighed as his thoughts continued through his head unable to escape them but at least it was easier to think about than the other things. The girl he has been carrying still unconscious since he knocked her out has shown no signs of waking anytime soon.

He continued walking through the destroyed city walking past disabled battle droids, dead transformers, dead mini-cons, and dead soldiers and civilians. The city was still littered with death of all the factions' military forces.

_----Elsewhere----_

Not far from the massive city known as Megaville a droid production factory was in production of rebuilding the lost battle droids from the war. The second-in-command battle droid that was second only to Grievous; OOM-9 was there along with a few droids guarding the production of super battle droids and standard battle droids.

"OOM-9, our sensors have detected human life not far our vicinity." A battle droid said turning to the commanding droid known as OOM-9.

"Where is the human's exact location?" OOM-9 asked in his normal battle droid tone.

"The human's location in the city 1 kilometer from here in the north."

OOM-9 took this acquired information and went to the nearby console inside the factory and said over the comlink "Alert, human presents have been detected in the area. Send in a squad to execute possible hostile."

_---Megaville---_

Matthew continued his way through the city still carrying the young white girl. He continued his way toward his facility at the other end of the city. By now he was about half way through the city. His thoughts by now were finally drowned out because like with two people…you run out of things to think about.

Just then he heard an echo within the distance. It sounded somewhat similar to the Cybertronian jets he had to fight during the second invasion of Megaville. Not taking the chance of it being an Autobot that somehow survived he ran into ally placing the small girl against the wall where she could not be seen and had his eye out in the street seeing the events that were about to happen holding his sniper rifle.

The droid drop ship landed and the doors open. Four Magma Guards and pack of mixed battle droids and super battle droids came out of the ship surrounded the drop ship. Just then the droid drop ship started to move. The engines on the back started to move upright as front of the ship moved up. Then the wheel on the top of the droid drop ship was taken apart and formed arms as the engines then formed into legs. The tip of the front half of the ship came down on its torso. What stood before them was a 22 feet tall robot holding a blaster. Its head had a single red optic and the rest of his face was covered with a black plate.

_Grievous must have applied Transformers technology to his droids!_ Matthew thought angrily grinding his teeth putting his head back on the wall so he couldn't be seen. He was now stuck here. He couldn't go out and just fight them blindly. And besides he knew even with his training and his mental ability he knew he couldn't just fight four Magma Guards, six standard battle droids, about five super battle droids, and 20 foot tall transformer battle droid.

He couldn't stay here. They would find him eventually. He turned his head back to the girl he found. He sighed trying to figure out how he was going to get her and himself out of here alive.

The small yet powerful squad of battle droids made went off in different directions. The transformer droid stayed where it transformed looking around

"Investigate the area." A droid with an extended battery pack said taking his blaster off his back.

"Rodger, Rodger." Another droid said as they separated in small groups with random droids within them.

Matthew took his head out to the side of the building to see the small group of droids coming toward his direction. He put his head back leaned against wall like he did before. He sighed turning back to the girl he found. He had two choices now: 1. He fights them off and hopefully survive and get her back to his facility or 2. He leaves her and just escape with little fighting as possible. He took his gaze off her for a second to here the droids approaching closer to him.

He had to make a decision now! And right now he was going to enjoy taking out a few droids for revenge of the loss of his country…no…his planet! And besides if she was the only other human left besides the other three then he really had to save her. He kept his sniper rifle raised ready to take out these droids.

A small group of droids which consisted of only three standard battle droids, one super battle droid, and one magma guard were heading down the street in which actually a few droids have fought before in the second invasion of the city. The three standard droids lead the group with a triangular fashion with the super battle droid in the middle making a diamond shape formation. The Magma Guard was right behind the droids that were in formation. One of the droids that was in formation turned it head to check out an alley in-between the buildings.

Just then the brown haired adolescent former American agent came from the alley and used the butt of his sniper rifle to break the droid's head off. The two other droids and the super battle turned their attention to the attacker. Matthew then landed staying low brought the back of his rifle up holding the barrel and brought to the side hit the droid in front of him out of the breaking both inner and external structure of the droid. The droid was unable to function now.

The third droid and the super battle droid aimed their weapons at the American agent about to fire. Matthew without missing a beat jumped into the air and kicked the third droid's head off. Before the super battle droid could react, the American agent landed in front of the droid and forced the hilt of his lightsaber inside the head of the droid. Before the droid could react he pressed the button on the saber and ignited the green laser blade into the head of the droid thus ceasing the droid from functioning.

The Magma Guard instantly took action as it raised its electro staff to attack the teenage agent. Matthew took sight of the advanced droid and took action immediately. He put his feet on the super battle droid's body and pushed his saber out of it and forced the droid into the Magma Guard. The more intelligent droid came pushed the severely damaged droid out of his way made his way toward the American agent. It ran toward him with electro staff holding in front of him ready to attack him. Matthew deactivated his lightsaber and placed back on his belt getting a better grip with his sniper rifle. As the droid came toward him he stabbed the barrel of his rifle into droid's first layer of armor. He then lied on his back pushing with all his natural strength into pulling the droid up into the air above him and fired the rifle the chest of the droid blowing its internal workings into the air with the green laser. After his close range attack he threw the now dead droid over him. After doing so he pushed his arms to jump himself to his feet and placed his sniper rifle back on his back.

After taking out only a small faction of droids he was more than ready to take on the rest of the droids. He drew his signature hand built 9mm laser gun and advance forward. Some of droids heard the fighting but all of them heard the gun shot from the sniper rifle. All of them advanced with the standard droids coming first, the four super battle droids were behind them but scattered, and three remaining Magma Guards and charged forward toward the American agent. All the droids armed with blasters instantly opened fire.

Matthew for saw this predicament but was willing to fight it out. As the droids opened fire on him with red lasers he returned with his weapon with green lasers. He ran to the side dodging the incoming lasers and fired back taking out about five standard droids. After making it to different alley that was across from him he looked around hoping to find away to continue without getting killed. He looked around quickly but found nothing of use or another way out.

With limited options Matthew used pulse to his legs to enhance his jump to get him on top of a building he was next to and with good timing to. When the droids went into the alley they couldn't find him. Taking advantage of the situation he put his pistol back in his holster and took his sniper rifle off his back and aimed trying to make this kill as quickly as possible. Aiming the rifle he locked on a Magma Guard and put his finger on the trigger.

"Prepare for the true power of an American." Matthew whispered to himself.

He fired the green laser from his gun that blew the droid's head clean off. All the droids reacted quickly after their ambush and fired were he was. The super battle droids foolishly fired their wrist rockets at him in which he used pulse to his legs again to jump back from the edge of the building. The rockets destroyed the edge of the building and large pieces of rubble crushed most of the battle droids. With that he made his way down the building looked into the alley now covered in rubble. Only three droids were left standing.

With a smirk he put his put his sniper rifle on his back took out his signature weapon and aimed it at the three remaining droids. He slowly pulled the trigger at each one that was opposing him.

After taking out the last three droids he smirked and said "Curse you Grievous!"

Just then blast hit him from behind blowing him a few feet away landing on his face from where he originally was. He turned his head looking and saw the drop ship droid transformer behind him.

_How could I forget that thing was here!?_ Matthew thought sarcastically in his mind getting up.

The droid transformer aimed its large blaster at the American agent again ready to eliminate him. Matthew took out his sniper rifle again to attack. He fired into the single optic on the droid transformer but the laser wasn't powerful enough to penetrate the optic of the transformer droid.

After Matthew's pointless attack the droid fired his large blaster again. Matthew used pulse again enhance his jump to go back and avoid as much of the impact as possible. He landed on his feet but barley kept his balance.

The droid knowing it was wasting its time then transformed back to vehicle mode and flew to where Matthew was.

Now freaking out, Matthew started to run as fast as he could, trying to get away from the transformer droid. But before he knew it the drop ship droid transformer started to open fire on him with a yellow laser beam cutting the road in front of him prohibiting him from continuing. After doing so the droid transformer retuned to robot mode in front of him.

Matthew took a few steps back from the large droid that stood before him. Matthew-knowing his options were limited-drew his lightsaber and stood ready for whatever the droid transformer could throw at him.

_For the sake of not only the United States of America but for the whole world_ Matthew thought getting ready.

The droid then lifted it foot and attempted to step on him but he moved back. The droid then lifted his arm and attempted to grab him. Matthew thinking quickly jumped to the side, grabbed a hold of the droid's metal fingers slip up on top of his fingers. After do that he jumped using pulse to increase in height. He took his lightsaber and slashed the optic of the droid, right after, he took his 9mm laser gun and into the optic where he slashed it. An explosion occurred within its optic. After his quick attack on the droid he landed on the ground and looked up.

The droid started to stumble and seemed confused from his attack. The Ex-American agent smirked and started his way to get back to his facility. He put his gun and lightsaber away after he felt that he had this victory.

"And that's the power of this American agent." Matthew said confidently walking away from the droid who was still functioning but was at least blind.

Just then the droid stood up right and slammed its large hand into the ground and concussion from the slam forced him into the air, turning him and landing on his back facing the droid.

Matthew backed away from the large droid trying to escape as it lifted it hand again. Just as it was about crush the American agent a white laser like force came from the side and punched the droid on the side of its head and then flew back around and upper cut the droid. And then the white laser flew around and flew right into the optic and out the back. The white laser then stayed in the air as the large droid fell on it knees about to come down.

Matthew saw the droid falling jumped to the side as the lifeless droid fell where he was previously. He looked up at where the laser attacked the droid and saw it no longer as a laser but as the girl he previously found. He drew his lightsaber but did not ignite it as the girl he found landed in front of him.

"Thanks" Matthew said with a mixed tone of thankfulness and suspicion.

The girl did not answer only stared at him while she was holding her arm with her eyes red. Matthew already knew what she was planning so he ignited his lightsaber.

"Don't even think about it white Powerpuff. You may have been able to take out a 20 foot tall droid but don't think that I am normal human…because I'm not."

Again she didn't respond but fell to her knees facing the ground still holding on to her disfigured arm with tears in her eyes as they went back to its normal white color.

Matthew put his weapon away and said "Listen…" she didn't respond but she looked up at him as he continued "I'm not going to harm you. I among three others are the last Earthlings on this planet. I am going to take you were you can hopefully recover. By the way my name is Ma…America, United States." He returned to his SCA name because he wasn't sure if she could be trusted yet.

"America…" was all she said looking at him and said in an innocent tone "Why are you named after a country?"

Matthew didn't answer. All he did was stare at her were the most neutral of stares anyone has given her. There was a moment of silence between the two.

"What's your name?" Matthew asked with no hint of pride or sadness but more of anger and sorrow.

The girl knew that there was no way in returning to General Grievous and going to Black Eden would probably be suicide. With that in mind she said "I am Bell" was all she said to him.

Matthew looked around the destroyed city and said "We better get going Grievous's Forces will kill us if we don't get into hiding." He then started to walk back the way he was going. He noticed she wasn't following and said "If you don't follow than realize that you can't survive out there." And then he continued his way back.

Bell looked around the city and was able to tell that what he said was true. She couldn't survive out there alone. With little time she turned to where the Ex-American agent was going and followed him.

* * *

Well time for another Chapter...eventually...(note to self: Never write more than one Fan-Fiction at once) 


End file.
